tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Suguri Akamura
"You really think I'll give up without a fight?!" - Mythical Mew Mew Suguri Akamura (赤村 すぐり) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Currant. Appearance Suguri Suguri is a tanned girl with dark red hair reaching her shoulders and brown eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be athletic and easy to move around in. Her school uniform is a sailor uniform with a blue collar, red necktie, and blue skirt. Her café uniform is a knee length dark red dress with a white heart-shaped apron with red frills around the heart and pink ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark red bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark red heart on the tongue and dark red laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband Mew Currant As Mew Currant, her hair and eyes become red, and she grows black dragon wings and horns. Her outfit is a shin length open coat that covers her chest paired with a red and dark red skirt. Her thigh length boots are red, as are her fingerless gloves. She also has red garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark red lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles dragon wings attached to a circle, is on her stomach Personality Suguri is an impatient girl with a love of fighting and action. She has a short fuse and can be very aggressive towards others. Suguri often overestimates her fighting abilities and will push herself too hard. She can't stand people telling her what to do and prefers to take charge of the situation. Abilities Transformation Suguri’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Suguri with her DNA morphing in the background. She then runs and jumps forward into a handspring, as her hands momentarily touch the ground a small flash of fire causes her gloves to appear. She then flips and twirls through the air as the fire covering her body forms her coat and shorts. Suguri lands on her feet as her boots appear, a blaze of fire reveals her choker, garters and pendant. Weapon and Attack Suguri's weapon is the Currant Axe, a red double-sided axe with dark red swirls near the pole, a golden bow with a pink heart on the middle is on the pole between the blades. Her attack is Ribbon Currant Burst, in which she jumps into the air before slamming her axe into the ground, causing an explosion. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a la Carte (TBA) Relationships Miho Akamura Suguri inherited her anger and violent tendencies from her mother, a short but still incredibly intimidating woman who tends to start fights. Fujio Akamura Her father is a levelheaded man who tries to keep Suguri's anger in check. Suguri adores her father and spends a lot of time with him. Ame Momose The first time they met resulted in Suguri attacking Ame before running off. Though they got off on the wrong foot they now get along reasonably well. Kyoho Aitani Suguri's short temper sparks a lot of fights between her and Kyoho. Despite their volatile relationship, Suguri openly admits that she thinks Kyoho is attractive. Nashi Midoriyama She finds Nashi a little boring due to her shyness and inability to stand up for herself. other than that Suguri has no real opinion of her. Mikan Orenjitake Mikan and Suguri get along pretty well. Suguri is more than happy to fight alongside Mikan and sometimes hangs out with her outside of work and Mew duties. Ichijiku Aitani Suguri admires Ichijiku's drawing skills and constantly asks for Ichijiku to do a drawing of her fighting Chimera Anima or just fighting in general. Keiko Ginza Unlike some of her teammates, Suguri is thankful that Professor Ginza infused her because it gives her the chance to let out some anger on the Chimera Animas. Etymology Suguri is the Japanese word for 'currant'. Akamura is made up of two kanji. Aka, which means 'red' and Mura, which translates to 'village'. Currant refers to a small dried fruit derived from a variety of grape. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Dana Lawson *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Weapon and Attack Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * Honduran Spiny-tailed Iguanas live in Honduras. There are approximately 5,000 left. * She has the same Japanese voice actress as Misaka Mikoto from A Certain Scientific Railgun. * She has the same English voice actress as Anna Kaboom from Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CurrAxe. * Before I'd actually developed the characters, I'd planned for Suguri to be the second Mew Mew to join the team. Gallery Suguri Transformed.png|Mew Currant Suguri Cafe.png|Suguri's Cafe Uniform Suguri School.png|Suguri's School Uniform Suguri Casual.png|Suguri's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Reptile Genes Category:Mews With Mythical Creature Genes Category:Weapon Users: Axe Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages